


Imagine: Elise dying while giving birth to Arno’s child and you helping him with parenthood

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Elise dying while giving birth to Arno’s child and you helping him with parenthood

“H-Hello?“ a shaky voice called from the phone line one early morning. You immediately realized something had happened with Elise or the child. “Arno? What’s going on? Is everything okay?“ You were sad that you couldn’t be present when Elise got into labor, but you were out of town for a few weeks due to your job. Elise was your best friend and you were more than happy to find out she was pregnant with Arno’s child, about whom you could say only good things.

“It’s...It’s Elise...“ Arno was on the brink of tears, as much as he tried to hide it. You shot up from your chair, knocking over the mug of coffee “What happened to her?“ you asked, a bit sharper than intended. “She didn’t make it.“ Arno answered brokenly. 

Your eyes widened. You felt the phone slipping away from your loosened grip and falling on the tiled floor.

You parked your car in front of Arno’s house. There were already many other cars and people standing outside, dressed in black and holding bouquets of flowers. You didn’t recognize many of them and only blankly said Hello whenever someone greeted you. Even if you did know some of them, your mind was somewhere else at the moment. The death of your best friend wasn’t something you overcome easily. 

Arno greeted you at the door. His face was puffy and his eyes were red and bloodshot and the bags under them were visible from miles away. He wasn’t the person you remembered. The happy, lively man was gone and became a wreck. “My condolences.” you told him and shook his hand. It took him a moment to respond, but his voice was broken and shaky “Thank you.”

Ever since you found out Elise was pregnant, you never stopped worrying if everything was going to go alright. She was just as afraid, because of the fact that often times she experienced severe pain and had a hard time doing things, but the doctors always told her it was normal. And you hated them for it. It was their fault she was lying in this coffin now. It was all their fault the child was going to grow up without a mother. You hoped they never find peace after this murder. 

You stared at her face, so white, so peaceful, like she was sleeping. She was never going to worry about anything ever again. Her body was still, arms crossed over a white rose. A rose as white as the wedding dress she was dressed in. Arno wanted it that way. And it contrasted beautifully with her fiery red hair. You wanted to remember her the way she was. A strong willed fighter, a compassionate friend, a caring wife... The image of her before stayed with you the entire day and never left even when they closed the coffin lid and laid her in the ground...

“Come home with me.“ Arno’s voice startled you and you turned around to look at him. “I need to talk to someone...I don’t know who else I can trust...I...“ You placed your hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly “Alright. I understand. Stay strong for her, Arno. Stay strong for your child. She needs you.“ Arno bit his lip “That’s what I want to talk about.‘

“I don’t know if I can do this without Elise, Y/N.“ Arno handed you a porcelain cup of tea and sat down across from you, burying his hands in his hair “My daughter needs a mother. I will do everything in my power for her, but nothing can replace a mother. One day this girl will grow up and...What the hell do I know about girl things? It’s not just that, how will I even manage to take care of a newborn baby alone?“ You listened to him patiently. He was right. A man can’t care for a newborn child all alone. “I need help, Y/N...“ he pleaded.

“Arno...I’m not sure if this is my business, but what if I help you raise the child?“ you proposed hesitantly. After all, you were practically no one in their lives. “Would you really do that?“ Arno asked and looked at you directly in the eyes. You felt sadness when you saw all the pain in them. “If you want me to, I would gladly help you.“ you answered with determination. “I’m sure Elise wouldn’t want anyone but you to care for the child.“ Arno let out a weak chuckle. “Thank you so much.“

Even though Arno’s daughter grew older and started understanding more, not once did you let her call you mother. No matter what you did, you didn’t allow Allix to forget who her real mother was and you never could replace the mother Elise would have been. You were simply the godmother. Arno didn’t say anything about it and this was entirely your decision. You told her who her real mother was and how brave and strong she was. 

Arno had changed a lot too. He became the man he was before and you were happy with the change in him. You hated watching him suffer and you hated being helpless when it came to him. He started smiling more, became more joyful and felt alive. He joked more, laughed when you did, talked and opened up more overall.

Today Allix was turning five years old and while she was in the kindergarten, you and Arno searched for gifts for the little girl. This proved to be a real challenge because she had everything a little girl would want. The plan was to get Allix from kindergarten and take her to her favorite restaurant with a playground in it and let her eat all the cake and pizza she wants. It was her day after all. 

You noticed Arno trying to hide his sadness because today was also the anniversary of Elise’s death. You two had grown closer after all this had happened and you even moved in Arno’s house for Allix’es sake when she turned two years old. Before that, you only had sleepovers when she had to be fed during the night. Luckily, Arno had a guest room set up, because you found it unnecessary to sleep in his room. 

“Look who’s here, Allix!“ the friendly teacher in the kindergarten exclaimed “Mommy and daddy are here to pick up the birthday girl!“ Not once did such a situation happen but you tried not to turn your attention to it, even though you sometimes found yourself blushing and avoiding to look at Arno. It was always very awkward when you get confused to be her real mother. Allix quickly packed up her belongings and ran to you. 

“Isn’t it weird how at first glance everyone thinks we’re a family?“ Arno asked, holding his glass of wine with a confusing smirk on his lips. This was his third glass for the evening. “I suppose.“ you answered, your gaze being in direction of the playground where Allix was playing with two other children. “Don’t you think Allix would really want that?“ Arno suddenly asked, making you snap your head at him. Where was he going with that question? “What do you mean?“ you asked, seemingly calm, but the way you grabbed your wine glass and spilling the red liquid on the tablecloth said it all. “I mean,“ Arno started again “I’m sure Allix would be glad to know we became a real family.“

“You’re drunk.“ you stated with a stone face. Sometimes you truly wondered what feelings you have for Arno. It’s been five years. You knew each other like never before. You knew everything about him and likewise. Of course, you caught feelings for him, but because of that, you found yourself having a hard time sleeping at night, wondering if it was right. 

“On the contrary.“ Arno argued “It’s been five years, Y/N. It’s true, I suffered a lot after...after her death, but even if I suffer and think about it until the day I die, it won’t bring her back. I had to move on, Y/N. For Allix’es sake and for my own.“ you listened to him silently, your lips in a thin line. You couldn’t move your eyes away from him as much as you tried. “You helped me a lot, Y/N. Even though you weren’t bound to. You’re a dignified, strong, beautiful woman, Y/N. And the best friend anyone could have. I can’t express how grateful I am to you.“ You didn’t say anything. He was right about everything and you knew it. 

“And I also can’t think of a more worthy woman to love.“ Arno shot you a sincere smile, which made tears build up in your eyes. He seemed to notice, because he reached for your hand and caressed it “It’s alright, Y/N. You don’t have to be strong all the time and it’s fine if you cry every once in awhile.“ You gripped his hand and covered your eyes with your other hand “Arno...“ you whispered. “I love you, Y/N.“ he confessed. “I love you,too.“ you answered.

“Let’s drink to our health,“ Arno raised his glass with a smile “And to little Allix’es.“ You smiled as well and clanked your glasses together just as the little girl’s birthday cake arrived. Five candles were lit atop it and the flames danced calmly, swaying in the slight breeze, coming from the open windows. Allix noticed that and quickly skipped over, taking her place on the table with a wide smile on her small face. She looked just like Arno, you thought. “Make a wish, darling.“ Arno encouraged her with a happy face. You have never seen him this happy. “No need.“ Allix waved her hand “My wish came true already, apparently.“ she smirked at your still intertwined hands, making you blush and stutter “Y-You...“ Allix smirked wider “Yes! I always hoped Y/N and daddy got together.“ Arno laughed wholeheartedly “What a sly little fox we have here.“ he teased and pinched her cheek. You were still too busy blushing like mad to answer anything.

 


End file.
